This project is directed toward the isolation and characterization of protein phosphatases. The system used for study is glycogen metabolism. The protein phosphatases reverse the phosphorylation reactions set in motion by the protein kinases. The specific enzyme activity which is being studied is phosphorylase phosphatase. This enzyme dephosphorylates phosphorylase a, and converts it to phosphorylase b, an inactive form of the enzyme.